Haeflar
The Haeflar, or Halflings, are a race of small-folk who make their home in Ardadain, in region they call The March. RACIAL ORIGINS The Haeflar are descended from the Holbytta or River-Folk, a group of short stunted folk who occupy the region in Calendrudor. One tribe, fearful of Lamia and Kasta, who had set up realms near their home, migrated westwards to Ardadain. The king granted them land of their own, which became known as The March. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Haeflar are lead by a theign, who holds the rank of duke according to Ardanian law. Below him are the gentry, who consist of all the landowners and estate-keepers. Then there are the commoners, who work the land. Each town is lead by a mayor, or sometimes a magistrate, who is elected by the common people. SOCIAL STRUCTURE The Haeflar live relatively easy lives, working short hours, and playing hard. Each individual knows his/her place, whether it be farmer of craftsman. Most of the Haeflar’s time is spent eating, or drinking, or smoking. It is common for the mayor or dominant landowner to throw giant parties whenever there is an excuse for a celebration. There were originally four tribes, all united under the leadership of Perrian; the Fahlar, the Hiran, the Stalwars and the Ferins, but the tribal barriers have all but broken down, except in some ‘traditional’ families. MILITARY STRUCTURE The Haeflar are a peaceful people, and rarely go into combat. The closest they come to an army are the Theign’s Men, a group of young halflings trained by the Theign himself. This army numbers no more than 200 at the best of times. Each town as its own Reeves, who act as sheriffs and guards for the local populace. CURRENCY The Haeflar have entirely adopted the currency of the Ardanian people. Throughout the March prices are less formal, and haggling is a common occurrence. APPEARANCE Most Haeflar average about 3 foot tall. Their skin is generally tan, and their build is rotund. Their feet and toes are hairy, and covered with thick curly fur. HOUSING Whilst most Haeflar live in burrows and holes like their ancestors, many have taken to building houses in a similar style to that of their Mannish peers. Whether building or hole, the houses are always comfortable, with a large dining room, several pantrys and at least one guest room. DIET Haeflar are fond of the same food as the Ardanian people; namely chicken, pork, beef, bread, milk, etc. Haeflar enjoy food a lot, and have at least six large meals a day. Eating is a social ritual for them. Beer is also a consumed in large amounts. WORSHIP Though not strictly atheist, most Haeflar practice no religion. If a deity is needed, they generally worship Eleniel , or other Ardadain gods. TEMPLATE: HAEFLAR STATS STATS ST: -20 CO: 15 QU: 10 AG: 15 PR: -15 SD: -10 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: -5 RE: 0 LU: 10 APP: 0 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 3 Foraging 1 Hunting 1 Caving 1 Cookery 3 Stalk/ Hide 1 Craft 1 2 Language: Haeflar 7 Horticulture 5 Skinning 1 Dancing 2 Herding 3 Region Lore 1 Language: Ardanian 6 Background Points 60 Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Ardadain Category:Halflings